A Secret to Share Now 琅琊榜
by Xin0Lan
Summary: Soon Princess Nihuang would find the right time to share the what she came to tell. A secret that never saw the light of day after Lin Shu confessed his whole twelve year life span as Mei Changsu. She knew the content of those guarded events would crumble the emperor's spirits. The timing had to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. She was biding her time patiently. 琅琊榜


**This Secret to Share**

* * *

As she approached the familiar brick roan coloured walls of Great Liang, the princess, Nihuang, from the land of Mu couldn't help but feel sharp stabs of sorrow in her lungs for all the memories held within those four towering walls. She found the biting cold winter winds made it hard to breathe, but she suspected the cold wasn't the true reason. Memories that would have given her a lifetime of happiness, memories that should have been anything but the outcome she tried so hard not to remember overwhelmed her thoughts.

Princess Nihuang, elegantly dressed in her fine silk blue robe and light chainmail, discreetly wiped away an escaped tear which broke her usual stoic commanding aura.

 _That one infamous battle against a very old enemy of Great Liang took away her one happiness was nearly five years in passing. However, it only felt like yesterday when she left west of the fortified gates with her skilled Mu army, whilst her one happiness took his loyal legion to the east._

 _Had Nihunag known it would be the very last time Linshu Gege's voice would grace her ears again, she would have pleaded, begged, grovelled- done anything and everything to keep him from leaving her...to leave her again after twelve years. To really die this time._

 _Seeing him dressed in military garb with the signature red patterns made her smile wistfully at the past- at time once long long ago when she and her beloved ge-ge were but adolescent teenagers practising their wu-gong in the spring time breeze near the riverside with their best friend Waterbuffalo laughing at the pair whilst holding his water container. It was a most joyful time- a era from another lifetime it would seem._

* * *

Sighing deeply and steadying her breathing, the princess righted herself on her trusted black stead and paraded through the city masked with a calm, but emotionless expression. Determined to stay in the present time and not allow the past to rock her core, Nihuang stared straight ahead- heading for her first destination.

Giving the customary greetings and bowing respectfully before Master Nie Feng and Madame Xia Dong, Nihuang smiled warmly at her best friend and her husband.

"Dong Jie, Nie Feng Da-ge", Nihuang began as she spun around the room admiring the grand entrance room, "This is so elegant. Thank you for letting me stay with you. Here, please accept these humble gifts for your generous friendship and hospitality."

Her loyal soldiers scurried forward and laid intricately carved bamboo boxes at the couples feet. Inside were delicacies only found in the Mu kingdom, most notably the famous wine. The perfect combination of making wine paired with the ideal climate of Mu kingdom gave the wine a special taste that lingered in the mouth. A tasted much coveted by people near and far.

"Nihuang Mei, these gifts are exquisite. We shall all eat well tonight thanks to you." Dong Jie replied graciously. Nie Feng bowed in gratitude signifying he agreed with his wife's words, for the elder master was unable to speak much at all. Only and few mumbles and guttural sounds was all the man could muster after a terrible poison nearly took his life away. Tragically, it was the same poison which buried itself deep within her one happiness' bones, stealing away his vibrant life and replaced it with a weak and sickly shell of a human being.

Servants of the master quickly took the gifts to the storehouse and kitchen. They would begin preparing the finest dining for the honoured guest.

With all formalities concluded, Nihuang was escorted to a private residence located only a short walk from her dear friends' beautiful residence gifted to the couple by the golden-hearted emperor.

"Please stay as long as you'd like. Consider it your home here in Great Liang."

"Thank you Jiejie. I shall."

"The emperor graciously gave us this additional residence to use how we see fit as reward for defeating our enemies in the water battles." Dong Jie explained as Nihuang walked throughout the centre courtyard admiring the fish pond and vegetation growing in the waters. The massive school of fish eagerly poked their mouths out of the water, hoping for morsels of food when they saw the two ladies peer into the waters.

"It is more than enough. I shall be quite happy here to stay with you Dong Jie. Now, come tell me all that has happened; much as changed I can tell."

Together the two ladies strode off chattering away about everything under the sun. Being apart from each other left many questions still in the open.

* * *

Princess Nihuang of Mu bowed deeply before the black and gold-robed emperor. After greeting him cordially with the customary sayings and well wishes, she took a seat to the left of him.

Xiao Jingyan, Emperor of Great Liang, sat regally upon a magnificently carved wooden throne trimmed in gold patterns and the finest silk embroidering.

Quietly studying the familiar face for a moment, Nihuang could see the coveted golden seat of power had taken its toll in him. It was clearly evident.

The glorified prisoner's chair was malicious, it was vile, wicked, and the harbinger of all that is evil in the world. A single person with such a great amount of power vested in oneself to command thousands upon thousands of subjects made for dangerous circumstances should the one seated upon it have such hatred and distrust of others in the heart.

It spared no one, all who sat upon the lush silk cushion would feel the strain and pressure of having to judge and rule righteously. It was not to say the golden prison made the chosen one evil and unjust in ruling, but merely the sheer weight of the world on ones shoulders was not kind on the body or mind.

The princess placed her absolute confidence in Emperor Xiao Jingyan, he was nothing like his father. Not one ounce the same save for the fact they shared the same bloodline, but that was it. Jingyan's golen heart never dimmed, even in the face of remaining silent for twelve years mourning the death of his cousin and his family, the countless family members of royal blood, especially his older brother Prince Qi.

Though the Emperor was in the prime of life and in fairly good health, nothing escaped the princess' observant eyes: small crow's feet started to form slightly around those kind smiling black orbs, a streak or two of grey glistened brightly against an ebony-black head underneath the imperial crown.

Permanent lines were etched across his brow from spending too much time deeply contemplating the best solutions to internal and external affairs. Nearly five years as sovereign of Great Liang already aged Jingyan so much, Nihuang hoped his next several decades of ruling would be kind to him. Peace and prosperity for Great Liang and it's surrounding neighbours was her constant hope. A war was the last thing any of the kingdoms needed.

Soon she would find the right time to share the what she came to tell. A secret that never saw the light of day after Lin Shu confessed his whole twelve year life span as Mei Changsu to herself and Imperial General Meng in the small room whilst Lin Chen discussed treatment of the Bitter Flame Poison. She knew the content of those guarded events would crumble the emperor's spirit into an array of emotions that she herself wasn't entire sure what it could consist of. Most definitely hatred for being lied to turned to wallowing guilt for letting his best friend die.

The timing had to be perfect. Absolutely perfect. She was biding her time patiently.

* * *

 **A-N: This is a multi-chapter work. If interested please click Follow. The next chapter will be posted ASAP. Thank you for reading.**

 **Mei- younger sister**

 **Ge- older brother**

 **Jie- older sister**

 **Di- younger brother**

 **Xin.**


End file.
